Victoria's Return
by Secrets of the Crypt
Summary: Victoria's daughter goes back to Wonderland and discovers her mother's past and perhaps relives it to an even fuller extent. She must save the once beautiful Wonderland to it's before glory.


Victoria always thought she was normal for not believing her mother. She thought her mother was daft beyond belief. But she found she was wrong in every way possible when she herself fell down the rabbit hole.

"Happy birthday!" she was woken up to, her mother, father, and sister crowded around her bed.

"What are you talking about?" she says groggily and brushes out her hair with her hands.

It's her 15th birthday and it couldn't be any worse. She doesn't have a boyfriend, her mom is totally crazy, her dad is a control freak, and her sister is absolutely annoying.

"It's time for your birthday party mon amore!" her father tells her.

"Dad I don't want a party! It's a terrible day! If you want to make me happy change my name to someone less insane!" she says and motions to her mother in the corner telling her younger sister about "wonderland". He looks down at her with his judgmental eyes. She groans and gets up to tie her hair into two low ponytails, curling over her shoulders. Her final touch after her purple dress is a spray of flower perfume.

"Dad?!" she yells down the hall as she slicks her eyeliner and mascara on.

"Yes Vicky?" he says back.

"Is he coming?" she asks.

She's referring to her big secret crush that everyone knew about. Gilbert Beilshmidt. He was a senior at their high school and plays football, soccer, and lacrosse on the schools team. Although almost all the other girls in her school were after him Victoria still believed she had a chance and unlike her young mother, wanted the attention of the most handsome, rich, sporty guy in the school.

He groans,"I don't know Victoria. Why don't you talk to that nice boy Art? He seems to like you quite a bit..."

Art is her best friend and she would never think of him that way!

"Absolutely not! I would never date him he is like my little brother. I will date Gilbert one day just you wait!" she yells and shuts the door. She looks out the window and sees him walking up to the house, hand in hand with another senior girl, Sofia who she knows doesn't even like him.((AN;Sofia=Ukraine)) She is far more interested in a weird relationship with her older brother Ivan. Victoria is thrown into a pit of rage. She was a perfect match why would he choose her instead? Is it because of her chest? Because she could most definitely fix that. Otherwise she was way better than stupid Sofia in a million made her so mad! He was smiling as he knocked on the door and she answered it with a menacing smile.

"Hello Victoria! I would like you to meet my girlfriend, her name is Sofia Braginsky," he smiles and grabs her behind with a smirk.

"I know quite well who she is but can I talk to you alone for a moment Gil?" she asks and pulls him into her room, shutting the door.

"How dare you? You know how much I loved you! She has no interest in you at all! Why her?!" she whispers angrily at him.

"Listen Vicky, you are so wrong. She loves me deeply and I return the feeling. You are a freshman, I'm a senior it would never work. Sorry little girl, happy birthday though," he tells her and throws a small box in her direction. She catches it by the end of the ribbon around it and sets it in her lap. She takes the bow out, which is lavender and satin, and looks in it. The box contains a necklace with a little inscription on the front. It reads simply,'Victoria,' in his own scrawl.

"Can you please put it on me?" she asks, undoing the golden clasps.

He nods and she waits patiently to look in the mirror. She admires it for a short while before she realizes he was already back outside with his girlfriend, locking lips passionately with her. She bursts into tears but forces herself to stop.

"He's not worth messing up my makeup for," she tells herself and walks out to the party. Her father hugs her and looks at the necklace.

"Who got you that? It's a nice little trinket mon amour," he tells her and looks at the piece. Her upper lip quivers as tears threaten to overflow and she runs back into her room, closing the blinds and locking the door.

"Happy birthday to me I guess," she mutters, wiping away solitary tears. She looks outside for a moment and sees Gilbert and Sofia. Suddenly, she opens the window and stumbles into the forest, her stockings slipping down her thighs and her heels clicking against the pathway. When she finally runs out of breath she stops and looks around. The area is blanketed with multiple layers of moss and a thick veil of leaves casting a green shadow on a single hole in the middle of the ground where a small golden crown lie.

"Hey! Dad's looking for you!" a small voice cries from behind her. Victoria turns around and sees her little sister,Danae.((AN; Danae=Monaco))

"No I refuse to go back!" she yells back.

"Please Victoria, they are quite worried about you," Danae begs her.

"No now leave me alone! Please!" she groans at her, pushing her away as she

gets closer. Danae grabs her dress and Victoria loses balance and they both

fall backwards. They fall right into the hole.


End file.
